Power Rangers: Destiny
by Ultimate Hero
Summary: This is an interesting story involving a Tra' a troubled teen who finds himself in another universe with his fav. telivision characters: THE POWER RANGERS! A sinister villian plans to destroy Earth, out of hate for Zordon. Tommy finds himself in trouble,
1. Chapter One: Meet Tra

Authors Note: As the summary says this is an AU story. I takes place after Green With Evil and I take over from their. Tra' is an original on unique character I hope you guys enjoy him. Please take time to leave a review, they are HIGHLY appreciated. Tra is pronounced Trey and has no relation to any PR characters the similarity of his name is a pure coincidence.

Legal Disclaimer: In now way shape or form do I own PR, and this is for no profit purposes entertainment only. But I do own Tra'.

Destiny 

Chapter One: Meet Tra'

Earth/America/ N.J./ Dimension 1/ April 6, 2005

It was a gorgeous spring afternoon. Nearly if not perfect. The grass was a healthy green, the sky blue, and the sun was shining. On the recently and neatly trimmed grass a couple dozen of teens huddled closely together in the formation of a circle, in the vacant town park.

Two young unarmed combatants faced each other inside the circle, ready to battle. The teens did not fight for a side such as good or evil. Nor did they fight for love or hate. They fought for a more barbaric purpose, they would bloody each other up for entertainment. The shorter of the two a fair skinned blond haired teen name Tra' bowed to his opponent. During school hours the two were friends, they would say hello to each other as they passed in the hallways.

But on this day neither Tra' or Bobby were friends nor were they enemies. Simply they were warriors in the ring. Once Tra' completed his bow to Bobby, the reality as you and I know it left him. He was in the Zone. In his regularly hectic existence this state of mind coined the zone was sanctuary for him.

From day one, literally, life was never easy for Tra'. At birth he almost died due to complications. At the age of four his abusive mother left him, in the third grade his father vanished leaving him and his four step-siblings with his stepmother.

To this very day it seemed every person Tra' loved or cared about either betrayed or left him. Times were hard and money was thin. Tra' would never admit it, but his problems forever plagued him. He would deny they were there. Letting them build, and at times they would overflow and explode. He would break down, to only rebuild his castle stronger, more fortified than ever. Able to contain more pain and less joy.

Tra' smiled as the round ended. Every match consisted of three, three minute rounds. He had just lost the first one to Bobby. It was no accident. Through out the round he had let Bobby feel him out, letting his opponent get used to his style, speed, reactions, and his skill. Unknown to Bobby he was being tricked for Tra's was not going his fastest, not using his talent, nor was he using his regular approach to combat. He was painting a portrait for Bobby, a false portrait. When the second round commence he would continue to paint this picture of lies. In the middle of the second round when Bobby became less timid and as his confidence grew, along with his ignorance. He would unleash hell.

The two young gladiators engaged in combat as the brief intermission ended. Tra' as planned continue to paint his masterpiece of deception throwing a slow right hook, which Bobby easily ducked, countering with a shot to Tra's ribs.

He knew the blow should have hurt. It probably did, and possibly later he would feel it. As for new he did not. True for his age he had a respectable pain endurance, but the real reason why his ribs were not soar was for he was in the zone. In the zone one feels next to nothing. With adrenaline pumping through your veins all you can see, hear, and feel is your opponent.

Bobby continued to dominate the round, when all of a sudden he froze. He would never recognize why he did so. He stared with a mix of fear and confusion into Tra's eyes. Impossible as it sounds, they seemed to change. Half the round was over. Snapping back to focus he was barely able to block a punch aimed for his face, leaving his side exposed in the process. This was exactly what Tra' wanted, his feint had worked. In the blink of an eye he delivered a devastating round house to Bobby's torso. Later Bobby would realize he was lucky that all his insides were still intact.

Foolishly Bobby let his instincts take over clutching his side whimpering in pain, giving Tra' yet another opportunity. Showing no mercy for his adversary he delivered a flying knee to the chin and dropped him hard with a sharp elbow.

For minutes the crowd remained silent as they watched Bobby lay on the blades of grass.

"Up!" Tra' commanded, adrenaline pumping dangerously through his veins. "You came here to fight, did you not? Then fight!" Tra' roared, kicking the limp body.

Helplessly Bobby screamed his body shook at the blow. Two of his friends emerged and picked him up, guiding him into the crowd.

"Next! Who wants to fight?" He asked in the arena literally constructed of men.

No one answered.

"That's enough for you today," Rob, Tra's friend stated. Rob lived two blocks away from the park and it was he who suggested it being used as the location of their fight "club". "You've already tore three guys up, let someone else have a-go."

"Fine," Tra' said his anger beginning to leave, his adrenalin was starting to plummet, and he began to feel pain. Leaving the zone in one sense his mind cleared and in another it became clouded. "Is Bobby okay?"

"Would you be okay if the force of a car crash hit you in the ribs?" Laughed Rob. Giving an uneasy laugh he headed out of the ring, past the crowd where a bruised Bobby lay.

"You okay man?" asked Tra'. Bobby weakly nodded. Reaching into his blue sports bag he recovered a bottle of chilled water. "Drink this man, you will feel better. Listen Bobby, you fought good." Tra' tried and unsuccessfully to crack a joke and smile.

Sadly things like this did occur, sometimes people could get hurt. He didn't mean to hurt them, he just wanted to fight. To be in the zone. It was like a high for him. Last summer an idea popped into the teens head, a vision of a fight club. Tra' had always had a unusual obsession with fighting, as a little kid he could remember being disciplined for shutting few bullies mouths closed with his fists. His idol was non other than Bruce Lee. He knew the core of his obsession and to many he would not reveal it.

It wasn't until the winter when he began to think seriously of a fight club. At first it was a little event he hosted with a few friends. Just a bunch of pals fooling around beating the crap out of each other. Nothing big. Word grew around the school, more and more people approached him asking to join. And he let them.

The event grew and eventually it was to large to do in his basement. Luckily it was warm outside and the park was rarely occupied.

Feeling slightly guilty he left Bobby, the crowd immediately made an opening for him so he could watch the fight. Though most would not admit it, they feared and respected him. They realized he was a warrior, far above their level.

Rob was fighting now. Rob was a grade below Tra's but he was taller. Rob faced a new student in Tra's grade, a slightly pudgy Russian kid. Igor was is name, and shit talking was his game. From personal experience Tra' learned those who talked, could walk, but not this kid. Rob was making this Igor fellow eat his words.

The walky-talky clipped to his back jean pocket beeped. Picking it up he raised it to his mouth and asked. "Darshon, what's up?"

"Shit man the cops are coming in your direction!" The voice addressed over the communication device alarmed.

"How close are they?"

"Pretty close, man."

The problem with having an underage fight club, though fun it's most likely illegal.

Tra' rushed into the battle ground interrupting the fight between Igor and Rob. The crowds disappointment was well voiced, some even booed.

"guys the cops are on the way. Let's split!" The boos ceased and teens ran disappearing from the park running in different directions. Rob lived two blocks away so a few of them crashed their for a while.

Tra and the others knew the cops had some what of an idea of what was going on. They've almost been caught on numerous occasions. Almost. Luckily they'd always have a couple of guys spread across town keeping an eye out for trouble. Tra' had no idea what the penalty was for having an underground, underage fight club and he had not intention of finding out.

A few hours later at Rob's house Darshon gave a long approving whistle after hearing the account of Tra's fight from Rob.

Stretching in the warm Sunday sunlight, Darshon laughed. "Sup wit' you man? I though you taekwondo guys couldn't fight. I thought all those kicks and stuff were just for show."

"Not if you know how to properly use them. Remember it's not the style what determines the outcome of a fight, it's the person," Defended the warrior teen.

"Forgive me for my ignorance grasshopper," Darshon joked pretending to bow.

"Shut up," Laughed Tra' playfully punching his friend.

"Seriously dude, we don't need another lecture on the philosophy of fighting," Rob said.

For a while all was quite, each teen content with their own thoughts. The sun beating down on the back of their bare necks was more than relaxing. They sat upon chairs on top of Rob's wooded deck, sipping on iced tea.

"Tra', fighting is fun for all of us," began Robb ending the silence, "But for you man, you take it to a different level. Darshon you've ever been to his house?"

"Yea, why?"

"Look at his bookshelves, walls, favorites list, movie collection they are all filled with things that have to do with fighting, martial arts, Bruce Lee, weight lifting, nutrition, UFC, or something like that. Fighting is a therapy of sorts for us all, for you it's a drug. You live off that shit, isn't their anything else you want to do?"

In his mind he asked himself: _What else is there?_ Te fact was he had no passions, no motivation, life was cold. Tra' didn't have a girlfriend, though he wouldn't mind having one. He was smart though his grades didn't reflect it. In school he did not try doing the least amount of work as possible.

He had the same motivation and drive towards life, it seemed all irrelevant and useless. Rob's concerns didn't bother him much, he had been lectured constantly on his behavior and grades. Lately he had began tuning it all out.

No one could get through to him.

"You know when you should have been born," Darshon said. "You know Maximus from the Gladiator, that's you dude."

"Seriously what do you want to do?" Asked Rob choosing to ignore Darshon.

Tra' let out a sigh. He knew what he wanted to do but he could not tell them. "I don't know, I am only fifteen let me live my life and see what happens."

"You may not realize but your life is going to go faster than you expect it to," Lectured Rob.

Tra' simply shrugged.

"Rob shut the fuck up, we don't need your Dr. Philin' us" Darshon added.

"I'm just saying," Rob said in defense.

Changing the subject Darshon chuckled. "Hey, you think Bobby is ever coming back?"

"That's not funny. I feel bad for what I did. I know it's a sport and we all know the consequences. But, when you hurt someone that bad you tend to feel bad about it."

"Darshon, why'd you have to break up my fright?" accused Rob.

"Sorry man next time I'll just leave you there for the cops."

"Screw you, I don't see you fighting anymore. When was the last time you fought?" Rob questioned.

"Wit' Jake, you remember that. I whopped his ass."

"Darshon," Laughed Tra', "Jake weighs ten pounds."

"I'm telling ya'll that little motherfucker is fast."

Out of all Tra's friends he was probably the closest with Darshon. Darshon was an average height black teen who's father scavenged just enough money to move out of his gang filled neighborhood where Darshon grew up.

The friendly banter continued every once and a while Tra' would add his two cents, but for the most part he just listened.

Darshon ended the joking when he reminded Rob of how bad he "schooled" him in their last fight.

When the insults ceased and all was quite, Tra' announced: "Jen asked me to the April Ball."

"Yo man, I thought you were over her," Darshon said.

"Your just hurting yourself every time you open your heat to her!" Rob warned.

"For once I got to agree with Dr. Phil over here," Darshon said.

"Shut up she asked me!"

Tra' was never one to feel sorry for himself, in fact he hated doing so. But there was a hole in his heart, a deep sadness. As a kid he tried pretending his problems did not exists. As he got older he played around with drugs, nothing big mostly just pot, once and a while cocaine, also for a while got hooked on ADHD medications and various other pills. He was over that now. Now he had the fight club.

The troubled teen always had the delusion that he had a soul mate; a love molded in the heavens, and that this person would fill the dark void in his soul. A fool he was; a fool in search of love. A search for someone who could always be there for him, a person he could turn to when he was in dire need of help. And he to could do the same, be her night in shining armor.

True love was just a fairy tale, something you saw in cheesy drive through movies, or read about in overpriced novels with Fabio's recently waxed chest on the cover. He was never one to through his heart carelessly in the wind. For the two years he had been attending his new school he had been pursuing this goddess name Jen. They were somewhat friends, but he still did not have the courage to ask her out.

The April Ball was the freshmen event of the year. It was a school dance that took place on the last day of April. People would find their lovers and dance the night carelessly away.

Tra had not planned on going. He intended to spend the nigh in a romantic depression doing nothing. Much to his surprise Jen approached and asked him to the dance, more surprising was how he responded carelessly saying "Yes," and returning to back to his school work like he didn't care. But on the inside he felt like exploding. It was to good to be true.

It was to good to be true.

"We warned you," sighed Rob.

"Darshon, who are you going to the dance with?'' asked Tra'.

"Alyssa, I'm telling you I'm going to tap that ass!" sarcastically he added, "To bad you can't come and hang with the big freshmen boys."

Looking at Tra' he said, "With the way your grades are going me and you should be going to the freshmen dance together next year."

Tra' gave a look of question, not catching on.

"What I'm saying is that your going to have to repeat ninth grade over again you dumb-shit," he laughed.

Earth/America/ N.J./ Dimension 1/ April 6, 2005

Later that night before he went to bed he recorded the day event in his spiral notebook a.k.a. his diary.

He kept a journal for an odd reason he didn't understand. The blue eyes teen had a feeling, a feeling he was going to leave behind a great legacy. Realistically he knew such thinking was foolish, especially with the way he was going. On this self destructive path, he would be lucky if he ended up as a janitor.

It was 11:30 pm by the time he settled down and was ready for bed. He would lie there for a couple more hours then drift into sleep. Tra' loved this time of day or night, for it was his. Most of the world was asleep while he lay awake. Alone. He had the world to himself.

When Tra' awoke the next morning it was dark out, it was 6:00 am and the birds were chirping as they searched for food.

"Fuck day lights saving time," he cursed missing his hour of sleep, not to say he didn't appreciate his extra hour of day light.

Blindly he pulled out a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans. His eyes half open he stumbled into the shower. Turning on the hot water which relaxed his soar muscles. He looked to his side and surely enough the imprint of Bobbies fist left a black and blue. Not to go in unnecessary detail he commenced with his morning rituals for preparing for school.

He slung his black backpack over his shoulder and begun to head up the street where his bus stop was located. He shivered; there were still remnants of the nights cold lingering in the air.

During school he zoned most of it out, not paying attention to what his teachers said. Who really cares about the important ace of Shakespearean potential tragedy, he though listening loosely to the words of Mr. Benny. Who even really cares about some fag who died two hundred years ago. Tra' was sure the guy was brilliant and did a lot for English literature, but Tra' did not have the patience to read one of his plays. He'd chose Dagmar Buse over William Shakespeare any day.

Every so often Mr. Benny's bald head would reflect light as he chuckled to himself while he made fun of his students generation. Which was kind of weird considering he wasn't that much older than them. Even more annoying then Mr. Benny's failed attempt to be humorous was the fact that he would always claim to be an amateur Shakespearean scholar. Mr. Benny wasn't so bad.

Tra' supposed all schools were the same. For some reason they were all conforming to the new "hip" idea of round tables that could seat four or more students, they all had crappy cheap marble floors, and poorly painted wall clustered with inspirational and frankly gay posters, and the only time one was read is when a student was on the verge of insanity and needed to something occupy their boredom with.

The clock seemed to taunt him, moving ever so slowly . Every five seconds his eyes would glance at it. Palms sweaty, stomach full of butterflies he awaited fourth period history class taught by Mr. Robison whom had become a pervert in his old age. The class wasn't to bad mainly because Jen along with her annoying friend Karen were usually his partners. After first period English he had to endure ninety more minutes of torture. Forty five of those minutes devoted to Latin another forty five towards health education.

How he did so, not even he knows. Finally the bell rang, students rushing out of the classroom sick and disturbed from seeing pictures of sexual organs that had contracted mutilating STD's. Tra' always believed they should change the name of Health Education to Scare the Shit Out Of You Education. Though it took ages to arrive fourth period was finally here.

Technically going only as "friends" Jen asking Tra to the dance boosted his confidence. Like a lot of boys Tra' was timid around the opposite sex. Afraid to say something stupid, or even worse let his mouth run and be an ass.

Entering room 202 he was the first to arrive, taking his regular seat in the back table in the corner of the room. His waiting ceased as did his heart as Jen walked through the door. She was two inches taller than he standing at 5'8. Her complexion was dark and exotic due to her Cuban and Turkish ancestry. Here eyes were her most notable feature, big and beautiful, her body was toned and lean; she was a dancer.

"Hey Jen," he said his pearly white smile broadening as she took the seat next to him. "How's it going?"

Upon asking this her face glowed and she giggled a little telling him she had something important to share.

"Yea what?" Later he would regret asking.

"Tra', I hope you understand. I'm probably sure you will. I can't go to the dance with you."

His spirits plummeted like a white falcon soaring the blue sky as a king, only to be shot down by a hunter. His stomach tenses, his fist clenched underneath the table, but his face remained calm. He had to keep cool.

"Oh," he said casually, "Why not?"

"Well.. My friend Mike who I've been friends with forever. But I kind of…. Like him more than as a friend. So I asked him to the dance and he said, YES!"

"That's awesome! I am sure you two our going to have a great time!"

"So your not mad?"

"No, no everything's cool. I wasn't going to go in the first place."

For the next forty five minutes his depression grew deeper and darker as Jen talked non-stop about her tall, dark, and handsome friend whom would be her date to the dance. For the next few periods if one looked into his eyes they could see the hurt. He weathered school paying less attention than usually. When the final bell rang he went to the big yell school bus that would drop him off at the top of his street.

It was a Monday, normally on Mondays he could be found lifting weights at the gym. But not to day his broken heart just didn't have the will.

Around 3:00 pm he got home from school, going directly on the computer. Signing online he looked paranoid around the room, he didn't want anyone to see what he was looking at.

Why did he love fighting so? How was he so captivated? Few people knew the reason. In the early nineties a children's television show aired. From day one he became hooked. The plot of the show was that the world was being taken over by an evil witch named Rita Repulsa who escaped from her dumpster prison. A wise wizard name Zordon (who is trapped in an dimensional time warp) along with his robot servant Alpha 5 recruited five teenagers to battle the forces of evil: Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and later Tommy was added to the team. Each ranger had an individual zord that when brought together would make the megazord. While keeping peace in the town of Angel Grove, they struggled to maintain their normal lives as high school students.

Tra' no longer watched Power Rangers. Not the new episodes at least. Power Rangers were still on. But it wasn't the same show. Every year the cast, the powers, and the zords would change. And he was sick of the change wanting the original back. Luckily he had a computer where he could download the old episodes and more.

The shows plot was often crappy and inconsistent, the dialogue was unrealistic, and the overall production was cheap. But the show had him hooked, he loved how they were a team, almost family. He was also attracted to the fact they were regular teens living regular lives but they at the same time had a huge secret with a huge responsibility. A more physiological reason why he was still obsessed with the show is that Power Rangers was a shining light in his childhood of darkness.

Power Rangers influence him even more than he would admit. Power Rangers was the reason he had an earring, the reason why he lifting weights, and the reason he took martial arts. The most influential aspect of Power Rangers for him was Kimberly and Tommy's relationship. He envied them. He wished he could have such a fairly tale romance filled with untamed love.

"Maybe I'm hopeless, maybe I need to learn how to give up. When will I realize such love does not exist," he thought out loud.

A sigh full of depression was let out, signing off the internet his excuse of a mother was home for he could hear his little brother unrightfully being yelled at.

"Same Shit, Different Day," He said, closing the door to his room shot. Cutting the world off from him.

Earth /America/ Angel Grove/ Dimension 2/ March 2, 1994

Tommy leaned back in his chair smiling to himself after watching the news. They had a special a report on the new green ranger who unexpectedly was now fighting for the side of good. Though things started hectic at first he was happy his parents had made the decision to move to Angel Grove.

Honestly he was having the best time of his last these past couple of weeks. Now that he wasn't under Rita's control anymore. He could finally put his martial art ability to use and fight the forces of evil. Unexpectedly in the process he had found love.

He couldn't believe it, someone wake him up he was a power ranger! His new teammates were pretty cool. He wasn't much of a group person he preferred to keep to himself, but he still liked them a lot. He just hoped they didn't mistake his shyness for rejection. But out of the five he was most fond or infatuated with Kimberly. She was beautiful.

The prospect of a power ranger romance made him chuckle. Angel Grove had the April Ball coming up, he would ask her to that… if he could summon the courage. His stomach filled with butterflies just thinking about it. It was funny being an accomplished martial artist should give him all the confidence he needed but it didn't. Even more puzzling was the fact he was now a power ranger and he STILL had these self-esteem problems.

He let out a cry, grabbing his side in pain. His mind went blank he couldn't think. He was in agony. He stumbled out of his chair trying to make his way out of the room.

"Mom…Dad….help," He meant to yell but it came out as a whisper. He went to grasp the brass handle of his door but collapsed onto the ground. His body writhed in pain. His mouth gaped open unable to scream. The spasms ceased when his eyes flashed green.

Earth/Africa/ Dimension 2/ March 2, 2004

A shadowy figure draped in dark cloaks lit the last of the candles that illuminated the room. Upon the walls were mysterious symbols of language long lost to man. The candle light bounced off the hooded figures strong features. A guardian of the planet he alone sensed the coming danger. The prophecy was soon to be fulfilled.

He consulted Zordon whom had dismissed his concerns. The wise sage told him not to worry and that such things were irrelevant as of now. He did not believe in the threat telling him it was not time. The ancient guardians words should have soothed him. In fact for a while they did; he left the command center feeling embarrassed and foolish, how could he make such a juvenile error in judgment. Especially in front of the legendary Zordon. The sage was right.

But the nightmares didn't stop, each passing day they became more vivid full of terror. The threat could not be denied. The prophesy was coming into fulfillment. Zordon did not believe this to be so, and he couldn't waste anymore time convincing him he was wrong. It would take to long.

Going against the council he would take matters into his own hands. In a temple far from civilization he kneeled on his knees reciting an ancient forbidden incantation. A sword with a golden handle levitated before him encased in an heavenly glow. As with the scroll from which he was reciting the spell, he stole the sword from the council. He risked punishment and even expulsion from the council. But the dreams could no longer be ignored.

He hoped he was wrong. He prayed he was wrong. But for now what must be done, must be done. The chosen one had to be summoned.


	2. Chapter Two: Tommy has a problem

Destiny

Chapter two

Earth/America/ Angel Grove/ Dimension 3/ April 3, 1994

"Can I sit here?" Kimberly Hart politely asked.

The young man her request was directed to hurriedly moved his school bag out of the way making room for his friend. "Hey Kim," he said rubbing his eyes, the world of dreams still lingering in his psyche, making him appear a bit sluggish.

"Hi Jase," she quietly responded. Taking a seat on the brown leather next to her muscular companion. It was 7:30 in the morning and they were on a big yellow bus that would be delivering them to Angel Grove High School.

"Enjoyed yesterdays peace?" She asked. Referring to the fact that Rita Repulsa decided to let them have a day off on Sunday.

He gave a tired laugh and said, "Did I ever. I actually got a chance to teach."

"You went to the Juice Bar?"

"Ya. I have to thank Ernie for letting me teach free karate lessons, I know we already give back to the community and the kids. But it makes me feel a lot better when I can do it in person… Especially when it doesn't involve killing something."

"Hey Jay. I'm going to be there later today, probably after school to work on some gymnastics, you want to meet up?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure thing."

Kimberly bit her lip. She became slightly nervous. She wanted to ask Jason something, a big favor but she didn't know how. No that was not true, she knew how, she was just afraid. Afraid she would be rejected. "Jase," She began.

"What?" He asked.

"…Never mind," She hastily said. She tried to play cool but she knew her face reflected her heart and that Jason could see right through her. She was disappointed in herself for being so weak.

"Kim," his voice was full of concern.

"What?" She asked, even with this simple response it was obvious even to her that she was trying to conceal something. She was never a good actor, always to over the top.

"Just say it," She knew it was frivolous to lie to Jason. He knew her better than anyone, at times it seemed he cared for her more than her family did. That was the funny thing though they were family, all five…six of them. Even before they were granted with powers her and Jason had unique bond growing up. Countless people, mostly teachers, would make jokes saying that they were a young couple in love. The truth was Jason was her brother, forged not of blood but of love.

She bit her lip again. She bit down, to the point where she thought blood would draw. A nervous habit that would arouse sensual thoughts in any other male. There was no use in lying. "Jason… can…. Can you ask Tommy to come with you to the Juice Bar tonight?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked, a little slow on the uptake. She gave him a menacing look. Than it hit him. "Oh. OH. OK sure. You like him?"

"Ya, he's so cute. Don't you think so?

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I guess how am I supposed to know?"

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course."

"Do you think he'll say yes?" She asked self doubt and worry beginning to set in.

"Kim," he said his voice soft and tender, "There is no doubt in my mind he will say yes. And if he says no I'll beat him up…" he smiled mischievously, "Again."

"Make sure you ask him casually, don't let him know he is going to meet me. I'll just sort of bump into you guys."

"What?… Okay fine. Lets just hope we can actually do this. I really want to teach today and if Rita ruins my plans I am going to be pissed. If anything happens today the putty that get in my face is going to loose his."

She rolled her eyes at his boyish machismo.

A loud beeping noises produced from their wrist communicators. Several students looked curiously around. Lost interest and went back to sleep.

"Damn't. I just totally jinxed us… What should we do?" Kim asked.

Jason looked around inspecting the bus. Mostly everyone was still or trying to sleep. There wasn't any eyes in their direction, "Let go," He said placing his hand on her shoulder, in a red and pink flash they were gone.

They arrived at the command center amongst ear piercing sirens. The command center was their power rangers headquarters. It featured a dazzling spectacle of alien technology, consoles filled with flashing multi colored buttons, in the center of it all was a large glass column that contained their mentor Zordon, who wasn't present at the moment.

Alpha 5 was frantically pacing around the command center, bouncing from panel to panel. Amongst the ruckus two other familiar faces were recognized: Billy whom was busily at work and Trini who stood next to him.

"What's going on?" Jason shouted over the commotion.

"Were not sure…" Billy replied returning to his work.

"Well that was helpful," Jason said to Kim.

The alarm ceased and Zordon returned. A black flash appeared next to Jason and Kim.

"What took you so long?" Jason asked their fellow ranger Zack.

Zack uneasily scratched the back of his neck and gave a charming toothy smile, "Sleeping."

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Rangers. I am sorry to disturb you at this hour. Our defense systems went off and incase of a potential threat I asked Alpha to summon you all at this early time." Zordon began.

Jason's body tensed. His face grew serious. Assuming the role of leader he was first to ask, "Is it something serious? What happened Zordon?"

The blue head let out a sigh. "I am not sure. It is rare for our technology to malfunction so I am uneasy at the moment. But I could find no threat. Sorry for disturbing you this early. Alpha run a scan on the operational functioning of our defense system."

"Scan in process," He said after pushing a few buttons.

"Talk about a wake up call. I'm throwing out my alarm clock, this works much better," Zack joked.

Zigzagging her way through a teenage filled lunch tables, she finally made way to hers. Placing her red eating tray down, she took her seat.

Let the gossiping begin! It was lunch time and the cafeteria was already full of murmurs.

"So what's for lunch today girls?" Asked Brittney a tall and skinny bottle blonde.

In unison the five other girls sitting at the table replied, "A water and yogurt." During the freshman lunch period, this table was notoriously known for being the female "popular" table, V.I.P. entrance only. If your daddy didn't own a Mercedes and you didn't weigh ninety nine pounds on the scale, you were out.

"A bagel, water, and yogurt," Kim said paying no heed to the nasty stares she was being the recipient to.

"A bagel?" Brittney asked her voice full of judgment. "That's full of carbs!"

"I know," Kim said. She needed the energy. Being a power ranger had done a lot more for her than just change her diet. It helped her blossom into the person she was meant to be…the person she always was. In the past she hid herself under expensive jeans, bottles of water, eyeliner, and cheerleader pompoms; being a two dimensional bitch to fit in with the in crowd. Her hobbies included shopping, talking on the phone, and gossiping, putting down others. No more. She no longer cared what her Barbie like friends thought of her.

"Loser alert!" The head cheerleader Jackie announced. "Look at the girl…what's her name… Trini. Oh my god I would never be caught dead in that shirt."

She tried to concentrate on buttering her bagel, fighting to keep her mouth shut.

"Tell me about it. Look at her eyes," The all giggled as they impersonated the beautiful Asian girl. Making racist gestures with their eyes.

Kim bit on her tongue. Hard.

"Nerd Alert," another one announced referring to Billy Cranaston whom at the moment was taking a seat next to Trini. "Look at them they make a perfect couple they -"

That was it. Kimberly grabbed her tray and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Brittney asked.

"Over there?" Kim said pointing to Billy and Trini's table, her voice remained steady and calm.

"With those losers?" They all giggled.

"You know what Brittney. They are a lot better people than all of you. You're heart will never be able to match theirs. You seriously are a bitch, I don't know why I didn't say this sooner. You think they are losers? Seriously you think they are the losers? They are going to be successful happy people why you are living in some trailer park shacked up with two kids drinker beer waiting for your ex-quarterback husband to return from his shift at the dump." She stalked away taking a seat next to Billy and Trini, feeling glad about her actions.

"Hey Kim," Billy said surprised that she was taking a seat next to him. "Where'd you come from?"

"I'm just realizing who my real friends are. Hey Trini what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing just the latest theories on temporal logic…" Billy casually said.

"Fascinating….whatever that means."

Outside the building on school grounds while lunch was taking place some students decided to skip lunch for a recess of sorts. Regularly these students could be found a couple blocks down at the local teen hang out: The Juice Bar. But today most of the men were engaged in fierce game of basketball. A crowd surrounded them some guys… but mostly females looking on in approval. Amongst the competitors were Jason and Zack whom were on opposite teams.

Jason was defending the basket blocking Zack whom currently had the orange inflated ball. In his hands the ball bounced in a rhythmic motion against the black top, he was engaging in quick foot work trying to escape his friends defense. "I'm telling you Jason, watch the feet…Watch the feet. You know you can't touch this. Why you trying?" Zack said partaking in the ancient past time of friendly banter.

Jason laughed, "You talk so much shit."

"But I can back it up. And the hand is quicker than the eye my friend," He said and with a burst of speed he escaped the titans barrier jumping in the air slamming the ball into the net. Holding onto the red rim swinging like a buffoon he hollered, "Game point baby."

Picking the ball back up he said, "Zack get down from their, before you make yourself look like more of a fool. You got lucky lets settle this with another game."

"All right," Zack cockily agreed, "If you want to be schooled in front of everyone. AGAIN, that's fine by me."

Fifteen feet away a young man lay in the shade under a tall oak tree. He was clad in green and was lost in deep thought, his features had an intense appeal to them. His dark eyes captivated by the unknown. A couple of teenage girls giggled as they glimpsed admiringly at him. His long hair and silver earring perfected his loner image to the point where he was beyond desirable.

"Hey Tommy!" Jason shouted. Tommy's head jerked up searching for the voice that had called his name. "Over hear!" The Red Ranger called motioning for his comrade to join him. "Let get a game going on."

"No thanks," Tommy replied. Besides martial arts he had never been big into sports. He hoped Jason didn't take his rejection the wrong way, he really liked him and saw the potential for a lasting friendship. He just wasn't ready to open up yet, he had some things he needed to workout first, especially after yesterday.

Jason shook his head, he didn't understand his teammates self isolation, it bothered him. As a team they should all be a unit, united. But Tommy seemed out side of their tight circle. Was it because he didn't feel like he belonged? Or maybe he didn't want to belong… Was he still ashamed about his previous actions as the evil green ranger? Whatever it was Jason felt maybe he just needed someone to give him a little shove and to show him that every thing was cool. And as the leader that is what he intended to do.

"Hey Tom," Jason said, walking over to Tommy. Taking a seat next to his fellow ranger in the shade.

The newest ranger held a black sketch book along with a pen in his hands. He quickly shut it closed as Jason sat next to him, placing it in the grass by his side.

"Hey Tommy. You do martial arts, right?"

"Yea…Why?"

"I need a favor man. You know the juice bar?"

"Ya," Jason had caught Tommy's attention. He may have been shying away from the friendship aspect of ranger hood, but one of Tommy's main principles, a principle he learned through martial arts, was loyalty. To Jason he felt a strong sense of loyalty, not only because he was the team leader, but it was Jason whom was the one to save him. Breaking Rita's spell. And if Jason needed his help Tommy's sense of allegiance would try to give him whatever assistance was needed.

"Great. Well I teach martial arts there. And I am having trouble with this one kid. He just can't seem to get it and he is starting to really get down on himself. I was thinking maybe he just needs a new approach. So can you come?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Three thirty-ish."

"All right. See you then."

"You draw?" The teen asked reaching for the spiral sketch book by Tommy's side.

Tommy panicked. His face became very serious and stern. He intercepted Jason's hand and clenched his teammates wrist with a tight grip.

"Ok…Chill out if you don't want anyone to see your stuff I respect that?" Jason said slightly alarmed at his friends reaction.

Tommy's face flushed red, he felt foolish. But it was necessary, Jason couldn't see what was drawn in that notebook. No one could. "Uh…" he mumbled searching for an excuse, "Sorry I just like to keep that stuff private..."

"Jase. Please tell me your not punkin' out?" Zack hollered dribbling the ball on the court. "Lets get another game going!"

"See you at the Juice Bar," Jason said patting the new ranger on the back, running off to play another game of street ball.

---

The class had exceeded his hopes. Not only did Tommy show up and help the struggling student, it proved to be a great bonding experience for the two rangers. Sweaty and exhausted, they had trained with each other long after the kid had left. Now they sat on the Juice Bar's red bar stools laughing as they traded jokes and stories. Things had gone perfectly. He had broken through his teammates barrier of shyness and reserve, to discover a great friend.

Sipping his smoothie he gave Tommy a proposal, "Hey Tom I do these classes about twice a week. Sometimes even more, depending on the schedule Rita gives us. I was thinking you want to teach with me from now on?"

"Sure thing, of course." Tommy replied, glad that Jason invited him. He was having a great time.

Behind him Jason heard the gentle giant known as Ernie whom was the owner of the Juice Bar. He was a gentle man who was usually outfitted in button up Hawaiian shirts. He asked, "Hey Kim, what'll be?"

Jason turned around, and smiled. There was his petite fellow ranger and friend Kimberly. She was dressed in a short denim skirt paired with a pink top that exposed her belly. To him it was obvious she had gone out of her way to look good for this "Run in". Tommy most likely didn't notice. Giving goggle eyes at Kim Jason doubted all of Tommy's blood was in his brain.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing here," She asked walking over to the two martial artist's.

"Working out can't you tell?" Jason laughed wiping the sweat that streamed down his face.

"Hey Tommy," She waved.

"Hi Kim," Tommy managed to choke out, practically choking on his tongue in the process.

Jason rolled his eyes. This kid needed help, with the rate he was going if Kim said another word he would pass out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head while he fell with a thud onto the ground. "Hey Tom, lets get changed. She doesn't need to smell us." Jason said excusing himself from the stool heading towards the men's changing room, motioning for Tommy to follow. Excusing himself with a mouth full of mumbles Tommy rushed towards Jason, practically tripping over his own feet.

Inside the changing room applying deodorant Jason said, "Tom you like her don't you?"

"It's that obvious isn't it?" He blushed.

"To be honest, yes. I thought you were going to faint," Jason chuckled.

"Did I leave a bad impression?" Tommy asked a little worried.

"No. You did fine. You just need more confidence that's all. Believe in yourself. Trust me bro, I think she has something for you to."

"You think so?" Tommy asked a broad smile filled his face, he was wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Definitely. But calm down. You Don't want to let her know you like her, just be cool."

Tommy paused taking a moment to absorb Jason's advice. In the empty changing room their wrist communicators went off terrorizing their ears with a loud beeping followed by the voice of their wise mentor: "Rangers. Rita's putties are terrorizing children at the local park."

"Damn't." Jason cursed holding the communication device to his mouth he pressed the button to talk and replied, "We are on are way Zordon. Guys me and Tommy are going to check it out if we need help we'll call for it"

Trini, Billy, and Zack all asked over their communicator, "Are you sure."

"Positive," The leader ranger confirmed.

"Lets go," Tommy said, ready for action.

"So much for getting changed," Jason laughed before teleporting to the park.

Within a second they were at Angel Grove's park, thanks to the wonders of teleportation. Just as Zordon foretold there were a dozen putties terrorizing the park children. A pink wave appeared besides them, it was Kimberly she had her game face on. The clay foot soldier's behavior enraged Jason, his fist curled into tight balls.

"Ready," Jason asked, receiving confident nods he yelled, "Lets go!"

At full speed he ran towards a group of putties jumping in the air he let out a devastating "Hiya" kicking a putty in the head. The clay villain exploded upon impact, its clay shrapnel shooting within a two foot distance. He moved without hesitation towards three other's delivering a sidekick to ones abdomen while cutting down another with a jaw breaking back fist. Upper cutting the last putty in his vicinity he grabbed the two children and rushed them out of the park. Placing them safely in the parking lot.

They could have been no older than seven, their awestruck eyes wide, their jaw hanged on the hinges, they couldn't believe what they saw. Jason uneasily stared at them before saying, "Don't do drugs." Running off to aid his friends in destroying the last of the putties.

Tommy was making easy work of the few putties that surrounded him. With a weird yell that made Jason laugh he jumped in the air, turned around, and snapped kicked one of the silver beasts in the jaw. With a few lightning fast boxing combinations he ended the existence of the final putties.

Kim screamed and the two combative males jerked their heads in her direction. In the distance they witnessed a horrific sight. A lone putty clutched a tearing youngster high in the air, threatening to drop him off the jungle gym he was standing upon. _Where are these kids parents_, Jason thought. He shot a look to Tommy and the two understood what needed to be done. Jason charged towards the putty hopping on the blue plastic surface of the jungle gym. While Tommy ran towards the soon to be falling baby. Frightened the silver dimwitted creature saw the red titan running furiously in his direction. His primal combative instincts kicked in letting go of the crying child, so it's hands would be free and able to trade punches. The infant kicked and screamed as the distance between it and the ground lessened.

Kim screamed, "Tommmmmy," Tommy quickened his already frantic pace. He was to late he would never be able to make it in time! The baby continued to plummet towards the cold, black dirt. He had to do something.

Fast!

He closed his eyes extending his arms. He sprung his legs backwards and jumped lunging his body forward. He prayed it would work. As he heard Jason finish off the finale putty his heart was put to ease as the baby fell safely into his arms. The baby was safe but he wasn't so lucky as he fell painfully into the dirt his arms cushiononing the fall…for the baby. He stood up blood flowing from a gigantic wound he brandished on his arm.

Kim ran over taking the child from his arms. "Tommy are you okay. Oh my god, that was amazing!"

"Thanks he said," And then his stomach began to churn. He grasped his head in pain, the wound he sustained from the fall no longer mattered. He couldn't feel it. His head pounded. God he felt sick.

"Tommy your hurt, lets get you back to the command center," He yanked her arm off him grasping his head.

"I'm fine," He yelled, awkwardly running off. Stumbling and tripping the whole way because of the pain and his blurry vision. A few blocks away he stumbled into an alley collapsing onto his knees onto the littered ground. Tears formed at the base of his eyes as he tried to fight it off. He was fighting. Battling for control. The struggle was being represented in his eyes. Flashing on and off, green then brown, green then brown.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled kicking over the tin garbage can the stood next to him. "GET OUT, GET OUT," He furiously cried pounding his head. Berating his skull with a fury of blows. His body ceased to move. The battle was won.

Evil was victorious.

He stood up. His eyes burning green. With a cocky swagger he strolled out of the alleyway.

His voice had changed. It was rough, confident, and cool all at the same time. Very reminiscent of Tommy Oliver, the Tommy Oliver that had once been under the evil witch Rita Repulsa's control "Now," he asked himself thumbing his chin, "What trouble can I cause?"

Galaxies away steadily approaching the planet that the humans called Earth was a horrific sight. Not seen for centuries the ship of the Lord of Evil had arose. Soaring through the cosmos once again. The wicked emperor himself was back. Freed from his prison. Though imprisoned for centuries it had not been hard for the Dark Lord to reestablish his threatening empire. Loyal servants from all over came in the name of loyalty and fear.

His main destination was Earth but along the way he had regained what had once been his. And the countries not willing to submit to his rule were forced or annihilated. His purple fingers drummed patiently against the steel arm of his mighty throne.

"I am coming for you Zordon. You will pay, along with your beloved adopted race," With utter disgust he finished his sentence, "The humans."


End file.
